Sonic The Movie
by Eunacis
Summary: Nick Parlouzer is your average human kid, Hangin' out with his friend, Miles Prower, goin' out with his girlfriend, Amy Rose, but things can happen pretty fast, all it takes is a blue necklace, Based primarily on the 1992 Manga. No Flames
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

Here we go:

CUT TO - INT. ROOM

An OLD MAN is working on something

OLD MAN (VOICE OVER):  
When our world, Mobius, was still young, it was held together by a mystic energy called _Mithrail_. When able to hold itself together, Mithrail retreated into its own plane of existence. For thousands of years, people had no knowledge of Mithrail, but then, it slowly started to transcend into the physical realm, and certain people began to learn how to harness it.

Old Man fashons three necklaces, one red, one yellow, and one blue.

OLD MAN (VO):  
Doing now I am, to complete these beacons of power, use Mithrail I must. Just a little, not too much, not too little.

Old Manholds up blue necklace

OLD MAN (VO):  
Our last hope, these are.

BEGIN TITLE MONTAGE - BLUE NECKLACE

MUSIC - LACRIMOSA (NO CHORUS)

Eunacis Presents

In no Association with SEGA

A Release

A Eunacis FanFic

SONIC 3: THE OTHER

Based on the Shogakukan Manga Created by  
Kenji Terada & Sango Morimoto,

Also Based on the Characters Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka  
Yasushi Yamaguchi  
Kenji Terada  
Sango Morimoto  
Kazuyuki Hoshino  
Takashi Thomas Yuda  
Hajime Kamegaki  
DiC Animation  
& Archie Comics

Sonic the Hedgehog Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka

Written by Eunacis

**How about that for a beginning, please review, all questions/comments will be replied.**

**_NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	2. My Name is Nick Parlouzer

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BUS-MORNING

A KID, about 12, w/ short messy brown hair, is on the school bus looking out

KID (VO):

My name is Nick Parlouzer. And I was your average kid, but things tend to change, usually for the better. They say that change occurs when you least expect it, well, they're right. A wise man once said that life moves fast, and if you don't slow down, you could miss something. Well confidentially, I don't do slow. But I'll get to that part later.

Nick looks at ANOTHER KID, about 10, w/ short blonde hair.

NICK (VO):

That's Miles Prower, my friend, he moved here from Green Hill City over the summer, he's 2 years younger than everyone, but he's the top of the class.

Nick then looks at A GIRL, about 12, w/ medium length light brown hair.

NICK (VO):

And that's my girlfriend, Amy Rose, she's sweet, caring, but a little obsessed with me. Oh. Back to story, do you remember when I said that I was normal, but things change? Well it started today.

Bus drives past sign that says: Robotnik Industries

**TALK ABOUT AN INTRO FOR CHARACTERS, WILL MAKE SENSE SOON**


	3. Robotnik Industries

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. AUDITORIUM

Nick & Miles are sitting next to each other, Miles is squirming in his seat w/ enthusiasm, Nick is half asleep, and a MAN w/ a large nose and four hairs on his head at the most, appears on stage.

PERSON:  
(Squeaky-ish)  
Welcome to Robotnik Industries! I'm Dr. Snively, I am glad that the future geniuses of the next generation can see what we do and I hope to see you all again someday. So let me introduce, the CEO of Robotnik Industries, world renowned inventor and robotocist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik!

TEACHERS & Miles applaud, Nick is dumbstruck, DR. ROBOTNIK, who is slightly overweight, and has a chrome dome, walks on stage. Nick's jaw is hanging open.

DR. ROBOTNIK:  
(British Cockney accent)  
The future, Is Now! Robotic technology is at our fingertips. I have created an Organic Metal Alloy that can be used to replace lost body tissue-

CUT TO - INT. ENTRYWAY-DAY

A PERSON w/ a comb over, a blue vinyl jacket, horn rimmed jacket, and a camera enters, he is stopped by the SECURITY GUARD.

GUARD:  
(Brooklyn accent)  
May'a help ya?

PERSON:  
(fake American accent)  
Yes, my name's Naoto Klyzenski, I'm here to photograph the exhibition for the _Daily River_.

GUARD:  
'Ya hav'u press pass?

"NAOTO":  
As a matter of fact I have.

"Naoto" gives Guard a press pass.

GUARD:  
Well, i'all checks out, her'ya go.

"NAOTO":  
Thank you.

Guard lets "Naoto" through, ounce out of sight, dumps pass, camera, and jacket in trash, scruffs up hair, and stands in back of assembly.

CUT TU - INT. AUDITORIUM-CONTINUOUS

ROBOTNIK (CONTINUED):  
-And if that's not enough, I am currently working on a robotic workforce to do things humans can't do, and never be able to do! Any Questions?

A TEACHER raises their hand.

TEACHER:  
Doctor, I feel that I'm speaking for everyone here when I ask how you came to such great heights.

ROBOTNIK:  
Well, success is not child's play; it necessitates strength, determination, and perseverance. To achieve you must be resourceful, stoical, and also good humored. Anyone else?

Amy raises her hand

ROBOTNIK:  
And your name is?

STUDENT:  
Amy Rose, will we get any souvenirs?

ROBOTNIK:  
Regrettably, no. I have time for one more inquiry.

"NAOTO":  
(masculine Russian accent)  
I have one.

ROBOTNIK:  
Alright, your curiosity?

"NAOTO":  
Doesn't that provide a substantial risk factor? Especially for someone with your reputation?

ROBOTNIK:  
I do not know where you intend to go by bringing this topic up.

"NAOTO":  
Oh, (chuckles) but you do.

ROBOTNIK:  
You hold a legitimate point, but, as I have stated countless times before, I will state it yet again: The claims regarding the causes behind the Apatos Incident some 15 years ago are not true. Much less not backed by any factual substantiation. Does that satisfy you?

"NAOTO":  
I have nothing more to say.

"Naoto" leaves, Students follow soon afterward.

**Interesting, finally starting to make sense.**


	4. Darts & Evil Plots

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

**I DO NOT OWN STREET FIGHTER**

CUT TO - INT. HOUSE

Nick comes through the door, HIS PARENTS notice

MOM:  
Hey sweetie, you're just in time for dinner

5 minutes later

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM

Nick comes into his room, and sits on his bed and starts to throw darts at a world map, landing in The Caribbean, Nepal, Egypt, Greece, China, India, Utah, Italy, Germany, Turkey, and Peru. Decides to go to bed.

CUT TO - INT. LAB

Robotnik is working on something.

ROBOTNIK:  
How did he know?! I was flawless! The only reason that those rumors erupted was because I didn't take into account of how loud it would be! Never the less, they will all pay, suffer, and _burn_!

Robotnik finishes what he was doing.

ROBOTNIK:  
My new mecha suit, will allow me to take on the mightiest of enemies, but it is a baby's toy compared to this.

Robotnik turns on a spotlight revealing a large piece of machinery.

ROBOTNIK:  
This will ensure my victory, my _Robotocizer__!_

Robotnik starts groping the robotocizer.

ROBOTNIK:  
And the world as we know it, _will fall_!

M. BISON:  
_OF COURSE_!

**Couldn't resist the joke there, NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	5. The Necklace

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM

Nick gets out of bed, stretches, and then goes downstairs to watch some TV.

CUT TO - INT. LIVING ROOM

Nick jumps downstairs, plops himself on the sofa, and turns on the TV.

KID ON TV:  
Up next: The New Adventures of Captain S!

CHAD:  
SEGA!

A mail truck delivers the mail.

MOM (OFF SCREEN):  
Nick, could you get that?

NICK:  
Ok.

Nick goes outside, grabs mail, comes back in, and looks through it.

NICK:  
Bill, bill, bill-hey, what's this?

Nick holds up a small package that is addressed to him, but doesn't have a return address.

Nick hides the package in his shirt, gives the other mail to his mom, and takes the package up to his room.

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM

Nick comes in, locks the door, takes out the package, and opens it.

Nick finds a letter, and a blue necklace that looks like the side view of a spiky haired person, reads the letter

NICK:  
**_Now, the time is._****_  
_****To the challenge, you must rise.**  
**great power, you have been given.**  
**To use it, Do this.**

**_On, place the necklace._****_  
_****Over it, place your hand.**  
**Speed, your mind must dwell upon.**  
**From a friend, you shall receive help.**

**_Save the world, You Must._**

Nick follows the instructions, there's a bright flash, and Nick changes into a BLUE HEDGEHOG w/ gloves & red shoes.

**Finally, It. Is. SHOWTIME BABY!**


	6. Blue Streak, Speeds By

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

NICK:  
Holy Crap! Wha?! I've turned into a-Wow I sure feel like running.

Nick jumps out of the window, and runs off (really fast).

CUT TO - EXT. STREET-DAY

Nick is running around town wierding everyone out, runs by two guys, one w/ a long sleeved jacket, glasses, a hat, and a red tie; and the other w/ a nerdy shirt, a pocket protector, and glasses.

GUY WITH THE HAT:  
What was that?!

OTHER GUY:  
It looked like a blue hedgehog.

GUY WITH THE HAT:  
Hedgehogs don't run that fast! Do they?

OTHER GUY:  
How should I know?

Nick continues to zip through town at breakneck speed.

NICK (VO):  
This. Is. . . AWESOME!

Nick keeps running, suddenly a dome of water vapor forms in front of him, and when he passes through it there is a loud BOOM!

NICK (VO):  
Holy Crap! I just broke the sound barrier!

Nick turns around and heads home.

CUT TO - BEDROOM INT.

Nick speeds in, places his hand against his chest, and relaxes. Changes back, takes off necklace, and stares at it.

NICK:  
This is so cool!

**NICE HUH?**


	7. Foxes & Office Politics

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM

MILES is studying a yellow necklace that looks like a side view of a person w. messy bangs and a large mullet. reads letter (Same as Nick's), puts it on, changes into a two tailed yellow fox w/ red shoes.

MILES:  
Oh my god!

MILES suddenly changes himself back, stares at necklace with fear.

MILES:  
What are you?

CUT TO - INT. CONFRENCE ROOM

DR. ROBOTNICK, and the BOARD OF DIRECTORS are havving a board meeting.

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
Now, the reason I called up this board meeting is to show you all this!

Shows everyone the robotocizer w/ a sticker saying "Rejuvi" over "Roboto"

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
This is the rejuvicizer, a device that alters the body chemistry, and restores the person, to perfect health.

BOARD MEMBER:  
Amazing.

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
Who wants to be rejuvinated?

EVERYONE:  
We do!

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
Good, everyone will fit in at the same time, watch your step.

EVERYONE is in the robotocizer.

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
Are you ready?

EVERYONE:

Yes.

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
Then, fasten your seatbelts.

DR. ROBOTNICK pulls a switch, it turns on, when they come out, they're robots (duh).

DR. ROBOTNICK:  
IT WORKED!!!!

**SHOWTIME BABY**


	8. New Name & School Daze

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. STREET-DAY

NICK is walking down the street.

NICK (VO):  
What did it mean? "_Save the world, you must"_

NICK sees two kids playing ball, and then they chase after it into the street, and a big rig is about to come. NICK runs down the alley, changes, and then rushes out and grabs the kids who have just gotten their ball and gets them to safety with just _attoseconds_ to spare.

NICK:  
Now be careful, no more running into streets, get an adault to help.

KID:  
Who are you?

NICK:  
I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

SONIC winks and gives a thumbs up.

KIDS:  
Thank you Mr. Sonic.

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL

NICK and MILES are walking down the hall, a JOCK suddenly pushes them both down.

JOCK:  
Hey weirdos, go on a date?

NICK:  
Yeah, with your mom.

JOCK:  
WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM?!

NICK:  
Nothing.

JOCK:  
Exactly.

NICK:  
Can I go now? I have to get to my class.

JOCK:  
You can go, but watch it, because when you least expect ol' Levi, EXPECT IT!!!!

NICK:  
I'll keep that in mind.

LEVI looks at MILES

MILES:  
Don't hurt me.

NICK and MILES run off.

**Decided to combine the two.**


	9. Adventure Ho!

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. HOUSE

NICK is lying on the couch when the doorbell rings.

NICK opens the door to find Amy standing there.

AMY:

Hey Nick!

NICK:

Hey Amy.

AMY:

So, are you ready?

NICK:

Ready? For what?

AMY:

For what?! Our date!

NICK:

Oh yeah, I forgot.

AMY:

So, are you coming?

NICK:

Yeah.

AMY:

Then what are you waiting for?

NICK:

Who says I'm waiting?

AMY & NICK laugh, both leave.

**WELL, OUR HERO WILL FOR SURE HAVE ONE HECK OF A DATE! WILL HE SPILL HIS SECRET? OR WILL HE JUST SPILL HIS DRINK? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER. SAME HEDGEHOG-TIME, SAME HEDGEHOG-CHANNEL**

**_CALLING ALL ARTISTS!!!!_**

Anyone Interested in turning Sonic The Movie into a comic, please give me the url for your deviantart page & let a rip (mangas get extra points


	10. Dates & French Guys

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. RESTARAUNT-NIGHT

NICK & AMY are sitting at a table, waiting for their food

AMY:

So... Did you hear about that thing that happened downtown?

NICK:

Yeah.

AMY:

They said it was a blue porcupine-

NICK:

-Hedgehog.

AMY:

What?

NICK:

It was a blue hedgehog, he gave his name as Sonic the Hedgehog.

AMY:

How do you know that?

NICK's heart skips a beat

NICK:

I... I saw it on WSGA.

AMY:

Oh. So I also heared that Levi's getting at you again.

NICK:

Who said that?

AMY:

Sally.

NICK:

You can't beleive everything she tells you, she's a-

AMY:

She recorded it with her phone.

NICK:

Curse you Cingular!

Both laugh

GARÇON arrives.

GARÇON:

Vous Desirez Madamouselle?

What would you like ma'am?

NICK:

I'l have the-

AMY:

Nick, he was talking to me.

NICK:

Oh.

GARÇON:

Tu parles français?

Do you speak French?

AMY:

Moi, oui. Il, non.

Me, yes. Him, no.

GARÇON:

Well then, I'l just talk in english.

NICK:

Thank god.

MANAGER:

Excusez-Moi, garçon?

Excuse me, waiter?

GARÇON:

Oui?

Yes?

MANAGER:

(whispers in his ear)

GARÇON:

Viriament?

Really?

MANAGER:

C'est vrai

It's true.

GARÇON:

Zut, zut, et zut.

Crap, crap, and crap.

MANAGER:

Je regrette.

I'm sorry.

NICK:

Could someone turn on the subtitles please?

AMY:

Nick!

GARÇON:

I have some bad news.

AMY:

Qu'est-ce que ce?

What is it?

GARÇON:

The freezer imploded, all the food went bad.

NICK:

Does that mean we're gonna have to wait even longer?

GARÇON:

It means that we're closing early, sorry.

NICK & AMY leave, NICK mutters swear words under his breath.

AMY:

NICK!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EUNACIS:**

**How's that for an endin'**

**GARÇON:**

**Quelle horreur!**

**EUNACIS:**

**Qu'était-ce que ce?**

**GARÇON:**

**Ta mére.**

**EUNACIS:**

**WHAT?!**

**TITLE CARD:**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_

_**SAME HEDGEHOG-PLACE**_

_**SAME HEDGEHOG-CHANNEL**_


	11. I Can Hear the Bells

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM-DAY

NICK is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

NICK (VO):

Well, I was officialy a superhero, I had a name, saved two kids, and people, including my girlfriend, are talking about me. But, why was I given this? It kept tearing at me.

NICK gets up & goes to the fun, picking it up

NICK:

Please be home.

CUT TO - INT. KITCHEN-DAY

The phone is ringing, MILES picks it up

MILES:

Hello?

NICK:

Hey Miles!

MILES:

Hey Nick, why do you sound frantic?

NICK:

Long story,-

NICK (Off Screen):

-can I pop by to explain?

MILES:

I don't understand.

NICK (OS):

Well, I got something in the mail-

MILES:

Woahholdit!Soyou'retheporcupine-

NICK (OS):

Hedgehog.

MILES:

That'srunningaroundtown?

NICK:

Y-

MILES (OS):

BecauseIgotoneofthosenecklassestooexceptitturnedmeintoafox-

NICK:

MILES! Take a breath!

MILES:

Okay.

NICK:

What should we do?

MILES:

We should most likely go somewhere to talk face to face, somewhere loud so we can talk freely, and probably get a bite too.

NICK (OS):

How 'bout Five Guys?

MILES:

Yeah, that would work, gotta go.

NICK:

Bye.

MILES:

Bye

**Sorry for the long wait, **_**Next Chapter Soon**_


	12. People Can Be Just So Stupid

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. ALLEYWAY-NIGHT

A HOMELESS MAN with a sock hat, a light brown overcoat, and fingerless gloves, is walking down said alley, he passes a rat.

HOMELESS MAN:  
Hey Darrel! That Guy With The Hat gave me $8 to see a movie again...

THE RAT blinks.

MAN (Continued):  
AND OH MY GOD! IT WAS THE GREATEST MOVIE I EVER SAW!!!!

A MAN comes out from behind a dumpster.

DUMPSTER MAN:  
Pssst! Hey!

HOMELESS MAN:  
My name's Lester, that's long for Lassie, which is short for Lester, which i-

DUMPSTER MAN (Interupting):  
That's Great! Where do you live?

LESTER:  
In a pie.

DUMPSTER MAN:  
Do yo want a _Niiice, Waaarm, Beeed?_

LESTER:  
Can hamburgers see the future?

DUMPSTER MAN:  
I guess.

LESTER:  
Yipee-Skippy!

LESTER walks past the DUMPSTER MAN into a door, it closes behind him. DUMPSTER MAN removes mask revealing to be DR. ROBOTNIK.

ROBOTNIK:  
Wow, if I knew people were this thick I'd have done this years ago.

LESTER:  
Uh, sir? It's dark in here, dark is on my list, can I have Darrel with me? I'm hungry, have you seen any movies late-

ROBOTNIK pulls a hidden lever, You know what happens next.

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

**Again: I'm looking for someone to make this into a graphic novel (preferebly a manga)**

**ALSO: (hint hint) I would love this story to live up to its name.**

* * *


	13. Marvel Team Up

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BURGER JOINT-DAY

NICK and MILES are sitting at a table, NICK eating peanuts, (it's not that funny), and MILES pouring over papers.

NICK:  
Y'know Miles, food joints are for eating not reading.

MILES:  
And they too are also for distractions.

NICK:  
Okay, so, what should we do first Yoda?

MILES:  
I don't know.

NICK:  
Have you ever heard of Marvel Team Up?

MILES:  
No, I'm more of a Fleetway kind of guy, but I read a bit of Archy's too, bu-

NICK:  
Whatever! Forget I asked.

MILES:  
What's Marvel Team Up?

NICK:  
Well, two superheroes team up, hence the title, and fight evil for a limited run.

MILES:  
Why limited?

NICK:  
If you want unlimited, you get Ultimate Team Up.

MILES:  
Oh, I prefer limited.

NICK:  
You would

MILES:  
You should

CUT TO - INT. ALLEYWAY - DAY

EGGMAN is standing in the middle of the alley with a whole leigion of robots behind him.

EGGMAN:  
It. Is.. _Time!_

**What is Eggman going to do? Will Nick & Miles shut up and do something allready? Tune in Next time **_**Same Hedgehog-Time. Same Hedgehog Channel.**_


	14. General of the Robots

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BURGER JOINT-DAY

NICK and MILES are still arguing like schoolgirls

MILES:  
You're being irrational.

NICK:  
Thanks Mr. Spock.

MILES:  
You're not funny, you alway-

NICK:  
Shhhh, shut up. there's something on the news.

GUY ON TV:  
We interupt this broadcast to bring you this bulletin: An unknown man wearing what appears to be a Power Ranger outfit; has engaged the local police with an army apparently made of robots. Reporter Scarlet Garcia is on the scene.

CUT TO - EXT. CITY-DAY

SCARLET GARCIA is standing in front of a smoking building.

SCARLET:  
Thank you Joe. I'm here in River Square, behind me is the Daily River building, as you can see, it has taken heavy bombardment from the unknown man who people are calling the "General of the Robots". Now, the Daily River building was attacked by suprise about 10 miunates ago, thankfully no one has been killed and all are out of the building, but some thirty men, woemen, and children have been injured, and the WSGA, Robotnik Industries, and Fulforth Meuseum buildings have been fully evacuated. G.U.N. has yet to have given a statement regarding to the-OH MY GOD!

The building collapses (once again: no flames)

SCARLET:  
(teary)  
The Daily River building, has, _collapsed._ The building fell straight down sending shrapnel in all directions, no word on if the firemen who were nearby are allright. the sounds of ambulances are filling the air, the National Guard is currently engaging this "General", and his robot army in a standoff at Fort Hill. and now we bring you live to Mobotropolis for an emergency press conference with the Chancelor.

CUT TO - INT. BURGER JOINT-DAY

EVERYONE is staring at the TV, some with tears, some with mouths hanging open.

MAN:  
God almighty preserve us.

CUT TO - INT. PRESS ROOM

NUMEROUS REPORTERS are clamouring the CHANCELOR with questions.

REPORTER:  
Chancelor! Mark Garret. _Westopolis Chronicle,_ what is your stand on this unfortunate turn of events?

CHANCELOR:  
This tragic occourance, hurts us all, I am sure our prayers are with the people hurt by this tragedy. And regarding the man responsible, this so-called "General", I say this: We will stop this, he cannot escape unpunished, _evil never wins._

More clamouring

CUT TO - INT. BURGER JOINT - DAY

NICK and MILES are staring at the TV with their mouths wide open

NICK:  
Come on.

MILES:  
Where?

NICK:  
Weren't you paying attention? She said he was at Fort Hill.

MILES:  
But that's on the farside of the Old City Island, and we're on the mainl-

NICK:  
It's time for Marvel Team Up.

MILES:  
I don't know.

NICK:  
Why?

MILES:  
Well for first, I don't want to die.

NICK:  
Miles, please?

MILES:  
Limited run?

NICK:  
Stop the evil general, baillout the Guard, go home.

MILES:  
Okay.

both run out building

**Wow! IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME!!!! **_**NEXT CHAPTER **__**VERY**__** SOON!**_


	15. Eggman

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. FORT-DAY

NATIONAL GUARDSMEN are running past a sign saying: _FORT HILL NATIONAL LANDMARK_. Doing battle against an army of robots, the COMMANDER is behind a rock talking on a two-way.

COMMANDER:  
Bianco to base! Bianco to base! We're giving them everything we've got! They're still advancing! Repeat! THEY'RE ADVANCING!!!! DO YOU COPY?! THEY'RE ADV-

COMMANDER turns around to see a robot, it mashine guns him.

COMMANDER:  
Ugh!

CUT TO - EXT. CITY-DAY

SONIC, carrying a YELLOW FOX, arrives next to the fort, puts the FOX down.

FOX:  
(freaking)  
They invented the speed limit for _very_ good reasons!

SONIC:  
C'mon Miles,you promised.

MILES:  
I never promised to _enjoy_ it!

SONIC:  
You _did_ promise to do this.

MILES:  
Let's get this over with.

SONIC and MILES walk up to the fort.

GENERAL:  
Who do we have? Sonic the Hedgehog, and, who is this? _Tails the Fox?_

GENERAL laughs at his witticism.

TAILS:  
Oh, very funny. Who are you? _Eggman?_

SONIC and TAILS botl laugh, EGGMAN gets pissed.

EGGMAN:  
Well then, may this Eggman inform you that these robots are actualy innocents?

SONIC & TAILS:  
WHAT?!?!

EGGMAN:  
Yes, although, they're nobodies, homeless bums, the world would be better off without them, so, if you want to destroy them, be my guest.

SONIC & TAILS freak, go after Eggman, but he hops on a big hollow ball thing, they run to the fallen Commander.

SONIC:  
Is he alive?

TAILS:  
(feels his pulse) He's ok.

SONIC:  
How can he be alive? Much less ok?

TAILS:  
He's wearing a vest, see? (pulls off jacket revealing black vest)

SONIC:  
Oh.

TAILS:  
That'l do Hedgehog, that'l do.

SONIC:  
Very funny, now, c'mon.

TAILS:  
Home?

SONIC:  
No, To the university.

TAILS:  
Why?

SONIC:  
Because.

TAILS:  
Because why?

SONIC:  
Because we need to find out how to undo the robots, and Spargonia University has the biggest collection of brainiacs this side of Melport.

TAILS:  
Woah! Nick, you've been doing your homework.

SONIC:  
This stuff is important.

TAILS:  
For you maybee, the Guardsmen are safe, I'm outa here.

TAILS prepares to walk away, SONIC grabs him by the tails, TAILS spins them, and SONIC, all around.

SONIC:  
WOOOOAAAAH!

TAILS:  
You promise to let go?

SONIC:  
YEEEES!

TAILS:  
THEN LET GO NOW!

SONIC lets go, TAILS begins to fly off.

SONIC:  
Uh... Miles?

TAILS:  
Woah.

SONIC:  
Way past cool.

TAILS:  
(Hums Superman Theme)

SONIC:  
Sooo...

TAILS:  
I guess I could hang a little longer, besides, I always wanted to meet this one guy.

SONIC:  
Who?

TAILS flies off, SONIC trailing him.

SONIC:  
Miles? You're scaring me.

SONIC & TAILS head west, not noticing that they're being followed by a man, about 15, with the letters У Ю Д Я tattoed on his left knuckles.

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON PLEASE R&R**


	16. Spargonia University

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. CAMPUS-DAY

Shows a sign saying: _SPARGINIA UNIVERSITY: Est. 1896._ Move in through a window into an office, where an OLD MAN is grading term papers.

OLD MAN:  
Turnbull, 5.5, so close...

ANOTHER MAN enters.

OTHER MAN:  
Professor Pickle?

PICKLE:  
Yes Cederic?

CEDERIC:  
There are two, well, they appear to be animals.

PICKLE:  
Animals?

CEDERIC:  
Anthropomorphic animals.

PICKLE:  
(intreigued)  
What are they like?

CEDERIC:  
There's a blue hedgehog, and a yellow fox, with two tails.

PICKLE:  
Inconceivable, send them in.

CEDERIC LEAVES, later returning with SONIC and TAILS.

TAILS:  
Uhhm, hi.

SONIC:  
Hey.

TAILS:  
(suddenly)  
I'm a huge fan!

PICKLE:  
Of, Walt Disney?

TAILS:  
No, of you.

PICKLE:  
Me?

SONIC:  
Yeah, he's a nork.

TAILS & PICKLE:  
Nork?

SONIC:  
Nerd, plus dork, equal nork.

PICKLE:  
Oh. So, do you have names?

SONIC:  
Yeah, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Tails the Fox.

TAILS:  
_Tails_ the Fox?

SONIC:  
Yeah, I thought the name stuck.

TAILS:  
Pshaw!

PICKLE:  
Could you two stop arguing?

SONIC & TAILS:  
We're not arguing.

PICKLE:  
I used to have boys, I can tell when little kids are arguing.

SONIC:  
Great, I want a genius, I get a babysitter.

TAILS:  
So, we have a problem.

PICKLE:  
What kind?

TAILS:  
Eggman has caused cellular trans-mutation into a semi-organic metal alloy, and also apparently excert mental control...

SONIC:  
Not to mention that he turnrd people into zombie robots.

TAILS:  
That's what I just said _flubberbrain._

SONIC:  
Hey!

PICKLE:  
Will you two desist with this childish behaviour?

SONIC & TAILS:  
Sorry.

PICKLE:  
Don't appologise to me, appologise to each other.

SONIC:  
Sorry Tails.

TAILS:  
Sorry Ni-I mean Sonic, caught myself.

PICKLE:  
Now back to the problem.

TAILS:  
We need to find a way to reverse the effect of this, _robotification._

PICKLE:  
Well, this Eggman probably has a "robotifier" wherever he has set up shop.

TAILS:  
So if we could find his robotifier, we could reverse-engineer it to make a "de-robotifier"

PICKLE:  
Theoreticly, to cause such exponential trans mutation, it would require a copious quantity of beta radiation to be channeled through a quantum funnel.

TAILS:  
So we only need to remove the generator and funnel, which should most likely be in one peice.

SONIC:  
Woahwoahwoah hold the phone, _remove?_ As in remove meaning steal?

PICKLE:  
Steal, borrow, remove, commandeer, yes.

SONIC:  
You guys are insane, geniuses, but insane. I'm in.

TAILS:  
That's a releif.

PICKLE:  
Do I have to seperate you two?

**YEAH BABY YEAH NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	17. Life Lessons & Rock Music

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

MONTAGE - INT. OFFICE-DAY

MUSIC: Nobody (Cadet)

Guitar adjustment  
Simple "stroke, stroke, stro-stokey-strokey-stroke stroke stroke" acoustic riff 4 times  
Full band joins in for 4 more times

_Bustin' through the open air, now I'm gettin' somewhere,_

TAILS and PROFESSOR PICKLE are looking at a map of Station Square and the surrounding area,

_Oooh-ooh ooh, Oooh-ooh ooh_

with pins on Fort Hill and River Square,

_I'll be on the sunny side, nothin's gonna stop this ride,_

SONIC accidentaly breaks something shiny,

_Oooh-ooh ooh, Oooh-ooh ooh_

shrugs & smiles guiltily.

INT. BEAT UP ROOM-NIGHT

Bass picks up

EGGMAN, weilding a blowtorch, is making adjustments to his mecha siut.

_Oh Oh_

Drum beats quickly 4 times

Quick shots of EGGMAN'S siut, ball-thing, scowl, and eyes

Guitar does same

Quick shots at PICKLE, TAILS, the map, and SONIC.

_Heeey!_

Zoom out to reveal SONIC running while being chased by EGGMAN,

_I try to reach the clouds, they try to shoot me down,_

who is shooting at him,

_I completeley doubt, there ain't nobody takin' me down,_

but repeatedly missing

Repeat chorus

Both continue to do their thing

Music returns to normal

_Out of breath I'm full of fire, boy I'm on a high wire,_

TAILS, and PICKLE add the Marina to the "Pin Map"

_Oooh-ooh ooh, Oooh-ooh ooh_

TAILS looks over a newspaper clipping.

_It's just another do or die, just another long, long ride,_

SONIC is pacing relentlessly.

_Oooh-ooh ooh, Oooh-ooh ooh_

SONIC trips over the rug.

Bass picks up

EGGMAN makes an _Alpha Gun._

_Oh Oh_

Drum beats quickly 4 times

Quick shots of EGGMAN'S gun, ball-thing, scowl, and eyes

Guitar does same

Quick shots at PICKLE, TAILS, the map, and SONIC.

_Heeey!_

Zoom out to reveal SONIC running while being chased by EGGMAN,

_I try to reach the clouds, they try to shoot me down,_

who is firing at him,

_I completeley doubt, there ain't nobody takin' me down,_

but repeatedly missing

Repeat chorus

Both continue to do their thing

_Heeey!  
__Heeey!  
__Heeey!_

Guitar Solo

SONIC is dancing in the office.

_There ain't nobody puttin' me out,  
__There ain't nobody puttin' me out,  
__THERE AIN'T NOBODY TAKIN' MEEE-_

Instrumental version of chorus

SONIC freeruns through Station Square.

_Heeey!_

SONIC looks at one of the papers regarding a dissapearance in the lower-east side while TAILS is sleeping.

_I try to reach the clouds, they try to shoot me down,_

SONIC looks at the map, noticing a connection.

_I completeley doubt, there ain't nobody takin' me down,_

SONIC wakes up TAILS.

Repeat chorus

SONIC shows TAILS the news clipping.

_There ain't nobody takin' me dooown._

SONIC plants a big pin on the map.

FADE TO - EXT. BEAT UP WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

End Song

SONIC and TAILS are right outside the place.

**I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	18. Cliché

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

SONIC & TAILS are staring at a warehouse across the street.

SONIC:  
Well, let's do it.

TAILS:  
Woahwoahwoah, slow down, we need a plan.

SONIC:  
What?

TAILS:  
First, stop using in-jokes, and two, we should enter from the back.

SONIC:  
Sooo, vayamos.

SONIC & TAILS enter the warehouse through the back.

TAILS:  
It says pull.

SONIC:  
Oh.

They enter a big room with an odd looking device in the center.

TAILS:  
That's a little cliché.

SONIC:  
So?

TAILS:  
It almost looks like a- never mind.

SONIC & TAILS walk up to the machine, TAILS opens a panel.

TAILS:  
Amazing.

SONIC:  
What?

TAILS:  
He's using a paralel lobular circital integration with higher priority to excert control.

SONIC:  
I know I'm gonna get rapped through the mouth for this, but so what?

TAILS:  
Well first, you are, now, our friend Eggy here-

SONIC:  
Eggy?

TAILS:  
Yeah, since Eggman's the name of a Beatles song, so, Eggy has basicly run a paralel frontal lobe for the people he's robotified, and has it serve as it instead of the real one, this means it'l be easy to reverse the process.

SONIC:  
Oh, do you think Eggy has cable?

TAILS face-palms himself, removes the core, which is quite small.

TAILS:  
Well,

SONIC:  
Mission Accomplished

VOICE ON PA:  
Don't be Tooo sure!

SONIC:  
_Oh Shit._

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	19. Ultimatums, Sleep, & More Wisdom

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

SONIC & TAILS are staring at the PA when a smoke bomb goes off.

SONIC:  
(cough) (cough) Tails?

TAILS:  
SONIC! HELP!

SONIC:  
TAILS?!

The smoke clears, revealing EGGMAN holding TAILS by the neck & with an army of robots behind him.

EGGMAN:  
Hedgehog! I, Dr. Eggman, yes I am keeping the name, hereby deliver this ultimatum. The Core, _Or the Vulpine._

SONIC:  
The what?

TAILS:  
He means _Me!_

SONIC:  
Oh.

EGGMAN:  
So, what will be your choice?

SONIC:  
Hmmm, let's seee... core, or Tails?

TAILS:  
PICK ME YOU _DUMBARSE!!!!_

SONIC:  
Alright allready, I pick Tails.

They trade, at the last second EGGMAN snatches TAILS back, SONIC imediately curls up into a ball, spins around incredibly fast, and fires himself at EGGMAN, who drops TAILS, and the core, effectiveley breaking it.

SONIC & TAILS & EGGMAN:  
_Dammit._

SONIC & TAILS escape.

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-NIGHT

SONIC, TAILS, & PICKLE are in the office.

TAILS:  
And that's what happened.

PICKLE:  
Well, so it broke, it's okay.

SONIC & TAILS:  
Okay?

PICKLE:  
Yes, Eggman will sureley build a new one, the important thing is that you're allright.

PICKLE ruffles TAIL'S hair (on his head).

SONIC:  
So... What should we do?

PICKLE:  
Go home, sleep on it, regroup tomorrow.

TAILS:  
I like that idea.

SONIC:  
Works for me.

SONIC looks at the clock, it reads 9:55, freaks out.

SONIC:  
Oh man! I gotta juice! Bye Tails, bye Professor, bye moon.

SONIC bolts out window.

CUT TO - EXT. HOUSE-NIGHT

NICK is sprinting patheticly & wheezing up to the door, opens it, revealing his parents.

NICK:  
Hey mom, hey dad.

DAD:  
Hello son.

NICK:  
So I guess I'll be going t-

DAD:  
NICHOLAS MAURICE PARLOUZER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?!

NICK:  
Well, I, ee, uhm, what I'm trying to bullcrap-Explain! is that me and Miles were studying for the Geography Midterm.

MOM:  
Oh, I'll accept that.

DAD:  
Brenda?

MOM:  
I trust him, he's never lied to us yet.

DAD:  
Allright, next time: Call us, you gave us quite a scare.

NICK:  
K.

DAD:  
Now go to bed, it's past your bedtime.

NICK:  
Good night.

MOM & DAD:  
Good night Nick.

NICK walks up stairs to room, closes door, and gets in bed & puts pillow over face & screams into it.

NICK:  
AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

MOM enters.

MOM:  
Nick? Is everything allright?

NICK:  
It's nothing mom, just hormonal junk.

MOM:  
I've never heard hormones do that, whaty's wrong? Trouble in school?

NICK:  
You would'nt understand.

MOM:  
Try me.

NICK:  
Allright, I'm a complete outsider, not even that, I'm a freak! I can do so much and people either make fun of me, or call me a show off, but is doing what you can showing off? Is a bird showing off when it flies?

MOM:  
Nick, you're special, everyone is, now, I know you feel left out, you can do these amazing things, and everyone can do something wonderful. We all have a purpouse, now, most people are, beleive it or not, jellous. People see these great gifts others have, ant say: "I gotta have it". Without understanding what really matters, family, friends, love, the gifts of God. Do you understand?

NICK:  
I guess so, thanks mom.

NICK hugs HIS MOM.

NICK:  
I love your hugs.

MOM:  
And I love you. Good night.

NICK:  
Good night mom.

**AWWW! **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	20. Marvelous Donation

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BEAT UP ROOM-NIGHT

EGGMAN is welding what appears to be another core.

EGGMAN:  
Well, there we are, just need to put it in th-

The lights give.

EGGMAN:  
Great.

They come back on, revealing that the core has dissapeared.

EGGMAN:  
You have got to be kidding me! _MOTHERF-_

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

PICKLE is entering, notices a parcel on his desk.

PICKLE:  
_**Professor John A. Pickle  
**__**Room 201B  
**__**Redford Hall  
**__**Spargonia University  
**__**923, State Road 28  
**__**Station Square SC, 55545**_

PICKLE unwraps it revealing the core, and a note, holds it up.

PICKLE:  
_**Dear Professor Pickle,**_

_**I heard that you were in need of one of these for your **_**"studies"**_**,  
**__**and I was more than happy to make a donation.  
**__**It's on loan from an **_**"asscociate"**_**, you may use it,  
**__**but I highly recomend that you don't break it.**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**__**A Friend.**_

PICKLE lowers it, revealing SONIC & TAILS.

SONIC:  
(makes spooky noises)

TAILS:  
Shove off.

PICKLE:  
Ahem.

SONIC & TAILS:  
Oh.

SONIC:  
Sorry.

TAILS:  
Sorry.

PICKLE:  
Now, thanks to this _"friend"_, who has given us this marvelous donation, we now have the core to a robotifier.

SONIC:  
That's great.

TAILS:  
Let's get to work.

PICKLE:  
After you.

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	21. DeRobotocizers & More Rock Music

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

MONTAGE - INT. OFFICE-DAY

SONG: We Will Rock You  
Queen

Opening, self-explanatory

PICKLE & TAILS are discecting the core.

_Buddy you're a boy makin' a big noise in the street gonna be a big man some day,_

TAILS is taking extensive notes.

_You got mud on your face, you big discrace, kickin' your can all over the place,_

PICKLE removes a funnel-like thing.

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

They put the parts in a scanner.

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

They draw up plans for a de-roboticizer.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday,_

EGGMAN is welding a gigantic frame that resembles MR. GUTBOTMAN.

_You got blood on your face, you big discrace, wavin' your banner all over the place,_

EGGMAN attaches a "chasis", revealing it to be some sort of "Egg-Bot"

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

EGGMAN attaches machine guns to the "hands"

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

EGGMAN tests them on a Sonic "dummy", effectively destroying it.

_Buddy you're a an old man poor man hopin' to be somebody someday,_

TAILS & PICKLE finnish the de-robotocizer, which looks a lot like the freeze ray from Dr. Horrible.

_You got mud on your face, big discrace, somebody better put you back into your place,_

TAILS & SONIC head off with the gun

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

TAILS & SONIC start to zap bots around the vicinity of the warehouse.

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

EGGMAN attaches his ball-thing to the "Egg-Bot".

_We Will We Will Rock You!_

SONIC & TAILS are walking back to the university.

_We Will We Will Rock You!  
_Guitar Solo

SONIC starts to play the invisible guitar.

End of Song

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	22. St Peter

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

SONIC & TAILS are in PICKLE'S OFFICE.

PICKLE:  
Well, we are now halfway done.

SONIC:  
Halfway done?

TAILS:  
Yeah, well, you guys are.

SONIC & PICKLE:  
What?

TAILS:  
I have to get out of this, someone's gonna get hurt and it'll be me if I don't get out while I still can.

SONIC:  
Tails, I know that you're woried, but you've just gotta-

TAILS:  
DON'T TELL ME WHAT _JUST I GOTTA DO_! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY MY FAMILY MOVED HERE?! MY BROTHER _DIED_!! HE WAS _MURDERED!!!!_ HE WAS 19! HE GOT INVOLVED IN A VIGILANTY GROUP CALLED THE GUARDIAN ANGELS! THEY MADE A CITIZEN'S ARREST ON A MOBSTER, AND AN ENTIRE _ARMY_ OF THUGS CAME IN WITH TWELVE GAUGES! _**THEY HAD TO IDENTIFY HIM BY HIS DOGTAG!!!!**_ NOW YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO CAUTIOUS! SO I (snifle) DON'T MAKE MY BROTHER'S MISTAKES!

TAILS begins breathing hard, begins to cry, SONIC hugs him (shut up, this isn't that kind of fic).

SONIC:  
It's allright, I understand now, if you want to leave, you can leave.

SONIC stops, TAILS pulls himself together.

TAILS:  
It's (snifle) it's okay, it's just that for all we know, the wall could explode or someth-

The wall does just that, EGGMAN appears in his Egg-Bot.

EGGMAN:  
_Alors,_ I am now standing in the lair of Sonic the _Rodent,_ et, v_oila_ Tails the _Vulpine._

SONIC:  
You say it like it's a bad thing.

PICKLE:  
My insurance company is never gonna beleive this.

TAILS:  
What do you want.

EGGMAN:  
Don't tou know? I want, _You!_ The genius behind it all.

EGGMAN points right at TAILS, SONIC steps between him & his target.

SONIC:  
To get to him, you gotta go through me!

EGGMAN:  
Very well.

EGGMAN fires at SONIC, he grabs TAILS & runs off, EGGMAN fires a missile, sending them flying.

SONIC:  
AAAAHH!!!!

They land, SONIC checks TAILS, he's on the ground, SONIC checks his breathing, gets nothing.

SONIC:  
TAILS!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! YOU DID'NT MAKE THE MISTAKE, _I DID!!!!_

EGGMAN:  
Awww, did the rodent's vulpine boyfriend go bye-bye?

ZOOM IN on SONIC'S face, he begins to get very, very, very, _angry_ he stands up.

SONIC:  
Egman, give my regards to St. Peter, or, whoever has his job,-

SONIC'S fists clench.

SONIC:  
_In Hell!_

SONIC runs at EGGMAN screaming, EGGMAN back hand slaps him with his bot, sending him flying & crashing into an old, probably expensive vase.

PICKLE;  
Awww, now my insurance will definately _not_ cover this.

SONIC:  
You're not helping! You should probably get out, take tails with you, and maybee get some help.

PICKLE gets TAILS & runs out of the door that's next to a hole in the wall.

SONIC:  
Hey! Egg-head! Why don't we take this outside?

EGGMAN:  
My pleasure.

SONIC & EGGMAN head out to the university parking lot.

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM

"NAOTO" is reading _War and Peace_, notices something on TV, turns up volume.

SCARLET:  
-That apparently this town is getting weirder and weirder. The telltale "General of the Robots", now called "Eggman", is currently engaging Sonic the Hedgehog in the Spargonia University parking lot. Therew have been no conf-

"NAOTO" turns off TV, grabs unknown object from drawer, and puts it in his pocket before rushing outside, gets on a moter-unicycle (they are the future), and heads for the university.

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	23. Sonic the Hedgehog

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO EXT. PARKING LOT-NIGHT

SONIC & EGGMAN are locked in not-so epic battle, SONIC hits the ground, again.

SONIC:  
C'mon, is that the best you got?!

EGGMAN fires another missile, SONIC flies.

SONIC:  
WOOOAAAH!

SONIC lands on a fire hydrant in the place you don't want to land on a fire hydrant.

SONIC:  
Oh...

SONIC falls over, is grabbed by EGGMAN, "NAOTO" shows up, reaches into his pocket gabbing something, hiding it in his fist.

"NAOTO":  
HEY! SONIC!

"NAOTO" opens his hand, revealing a golden ring.

SONIC:  
Huh?

"NAOTO":  
CATCH!

"NAOTO" throws the ring all the way to SONIC (dang he has an arm), SONIC catches it, curls up, and spins so fast that the friction causes electricity to generate, he fires himself at the dead center of the Egg-Bot, effectively destroying bit, EGGMAN detaches his ball thing and heads off.

EGGMAN:  
We'll meet again _SONIIIC!!_

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	24. Dimitri Yuda

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

SONIC jumps down off of the mangled Egg-Bot, people begin to applaud, "NAOTO" is nowhere to be found.

CUT TO - EXT. AMBULANCE-NIGHT

PICKLE is with PARAMEDICS who are with TAILS who, miraculously, is allright, drinking some water.

SONIC:  
TAILS!

TAILS:  
SONIC!

They hug (once again, shut up, this is not a Y&Y)

SONIC:  
You're okay, but, I thought you were dead.

TAILS:  
Well, technicly, I was, they had to use an AED* to revive me, my brother said hi, I told him about you.

SONIC:

What did he say?

TAILS:

Well, aside from me being a fox he said that you have your hyeart in the right polace, but you really need to get a brainscan.

PICKLE:

Aah?

TAILS:

Sorry.

SONIC:

No offense pixelbrain.

SONIC, TAILS, & PICKLE laugh, "NAOTO" arrives.

SONIC:

Hey, it's what's his face, you really saved my but with that ring thing.

"NAOTO":

It's called a power ring, and my name is Dimitri Yuda, and you should probably see this.

DIMITRI opens his shirt to reveal a glowing red necklace, SONIC'S & TAILS' mouths are wide open.

TAILS:

So, you...

DIMITRI:

Yes, and I must ask you Professor, and you two medics, to keep this within the upmost confidence.

PROFESSOR:

Of course.

MEDICS:

Doctor's honor.

DIMITRI:

Good, now, I must leave before I am seen, our paths will cross again, _Au Revoir._

DIMITRI gets on his bike & rides off.

**FINAL CHAPTER NEXT**

*** AED: Automated External Defribulator**


	25. TEED

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL-DAY

NICK & MILES are getting their crap out of their lockers, a lacrosse stick wacks NICK in the face.

NICK:  
Aaah!

NICK hits the ground, looks up to se AMY with the stick.

NICK:  
Amy?

AMY:  
We're finnished.

NICK:  
But, the date.

AMY:  
Our one and only date? Nick I just don't understand you. You just seem to get it do you? To have a relationship with a girl you have to _actualy try!_

MILES:  
Burn.

NICK:  
Shut up.

AMY:  
So I've decided to see someone else, someone who knows what he's got.

NICK:  
Who?

AMY shakes her lacrosse stick.

NICK:  
Oh.

MILES:  
Not Good.

LEVI suddenly arrives from behind.

LEVI:  
What's not good?

NICK & MILES:  
Hi Levi.

LEVI:  
Hey norks, gotta go, womp you later.

LEVI & AMY walk down the hall, AMY gives NICK the "Haha" look.

MILES:  
What the heck was that?

NICK:  
I have no idea.

MILES:  
Well, science class is starting in a few minutes.

NICK:  
Allright, C'mon bro.

MILES:  
What did you call me?

NICK:  
Well after the "thing", you have to admit we're more like brothers than ever.

MILES:  
You're right, in a way, we are brothers.

NICK gives MILES a light smack on the back, they head for their next class.

NICK (Voice Over):  
Well, Amy's off with someone else, but I'm not alone. I've lost a girlfriend but gained a brother, the road will be bumpy, but I'll never forget these words: Everyone has a purpose in life, this is my purpose, my meaning, my life, who am I? _I'm Sonic the Hedgehog._

CUT TO - EXT. CITY-DAY

SONIC is running all over town, runs up a building, breifly poses in front of an Americain flag, runs down building

THE END  
T E E D  
TEED?

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE

ROBOTNIK is in his office pouring over books, finds something.

ROBOTNIK:  
Hmmm, _The Legend of the __CHAOS EMERALDS._

ROBOTNIK begins to laugh in a familiar way.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

_Blue streak, speeds by_

Thanks:

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

evil little fangirl  
Jarkes  
Jewel_the_winged_wolf

_Too fast for the naked eye_

Razor Da Hedgehog  
Shadows-Girl95

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

SoujaGurl  
TailsLovesCosmo

_Sonic, he can really move_

Special Thanks:

_Sonic, he's got an attitude_

Chad Williams

_Sonic, he's the fastest thing aliv-iave_

David Koepp

_Look out when he storms through_

Douglas "Darrien" Walker

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

George Lucas

_Don't doubt what he can do_

Glen Case

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Jahel White

_Sonic, he can really move_

James D. Rolfe

_Sonic, he's got an attitude_

J. R. R. Tolkein

_Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive_

Very Special Thanks:

_Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive_

Naoto Oshima

_Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive_

Yuji Naka


End file.
